Ally Moon
by MesAmours
Summary: Austin and Ally go through many new firsts in their relationship. Auslly, kinda fluffy. Complete
1. Marriage

Ally Moon still remembered that fine day, two years ago. Austin and Ally had already come out as an "official couple", which greatly disappointed all of Austin's female fans.

Austin and Ally were both twenty years old, and both in love. One of the benefits of stardom was that Austin could give Ally random surprises. Austin would shower Ally with gifts and trips, and all should do was thank him.

That's why it wasn't such a shock when Austin announced that he was taking her up to New York City for a weekend. They were going to go to Broadway plays that Austin described as "boring". Ally just stuck out her tongue and said that Austin could use a little bit of culture.

The two were staying at a very high class, and fancy hotel. With separate rooms of course that were equally nice. Ally quickly put on a pretty yellow and white dress and added a yellow bow to her hair. Yellow was Austin's favorite color so she wanted to dress nicely for him.

Once Ally finished dressing she walked out of her room and down to the lobby so she could wait for her boyfriend. However, he was already there and wearing a very nice tux and a bright yellow tie. Apparently, he had color coded with the dress.

"Wow Ally! You look awesome!" Austin said enthusiastically. "I really am a lucky man."

The two quickly walked out of the hotel and made their way to a very large, very nice looking limo. The older driver was skilled at his job, but that didn't stop him from nearly crashing in to traffic. When the limo finally drove up to the theatre Austin thanked the driver and tipped him generously. Near death situations were not going to put Austin in a bad mood.

The theatre was decked out and glitzy, but the odd thing about it was that there weren't any people in it. Instead of hundreds of ladies and their gentlemen looking for their seats, it was just Austin and Ally.

"You did not rent out the whole theatre?" Ally sort of asked. She was flabbergasted by the extravagance of this latest gift.

"And what if I did? I want this night to be the best night of _our _lives," Austin smiled as he led Ally to their seats in the front row.

Ally couldn't help herself from feeling guilty; this must have cost a fortune! She knew that Austin had a bit of money from his albums and concerts, but this was ludicrous. Ally was about to say something, but was silenced by an actress coming out to introduce the play.

Austin had rented a private showing of _The Phantom of the Opera_ which was one of Ally's favorite plays. The music was truly gorgeous, and she loved that true love found its way in the end.

The actors came out, and truly astounded Ally with their amazing vocals and acting. It was if she was truly part of the play. That's why it was so astonishing when during the masquerade scene the actors stopped moving, and Austin led her to the stage.

"Oh my goodness Austin this can't be real. Pinch me, I'm dreaming!" Ally gasped as Austin pinched her hard on the shoulder. She looked at her boyfriend and laughed.

Like Prince Charming Austin held out his hand and Ally took it. The actors had left, leaving Austin and Ally alone to the music. It was a surreal moment as the couple cascaded across the stage, and Ally couldn't help but be impressed with Austin's ballroom dancing skills.

Once the music had finished something even more incredible happened- Austin Moon got down on one knee and held up the prettiest diamond ring Ally had ever seen.

"Ally Dawson, I know we haven't been dating for long, but I can't imagine a time with you not in it. You've changed my life, and so happy that I've gotten to call you friend, girlfriend, and hopefully wife. Will you marry me?" Austin asked.

Ally mouth dropped and for a moment she forgot to speak. After sputtering for words for a few seconds, and tears dripping down her cheeks Ally finally choked out, "Yes, of course."

Austin grinned and pulled Ally in to his arms. He pulled her in to his embrace, and kissed her like neither had been kissed before, or could ever be. Or so they though.

* * *

Ally was now twenty two and remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

Austin and Ally had been married shortly after that, in a small service. Ally hated the beach so it was decided that a forest would be the best place. It truly was a fairytale wedding and Ally felt as if she was a princess. Trish, Dez, Dallas, and all of their parents were there which made everyone happy.

Austin's career had taken off globally, and the two were constantly busy but always with one another. They were also with Trish and Dez, who were now a couple and also inseparable. Dez was a highly besotted director, and Trish boasted that she was a manager of the stars (but always picking new clients).

The couple bought a home in Miami that was close to Ally's dad's store but far enough away that the paparazzi weren't aware of its whereabouts. Ally would often stay home and write songs with Austin's help. She became a pretty decent cook and was even able to plant her own garden (the vegetables only died once).

That's where Ally was when she got a call on the house phone. She moaned, and quickly dusted herself off as she ran in to the mansion, and barely caught the call. It was her doctor, and he had the results of some tests.

Ally grinned and quickly thanked her doctor. Tears of happiness escaped from her eyes, and she sat down on the couch and waited for her husband. He was out shopping and would be back hopefully soon.

Fortunately Austin was home soon and seemed to be really excited himself. "Ally! Trish called me and guess what… we're going to the United Kingdom for a sold out concert!"

Ally was ecstatic and hugged her husband tightly in a weird jumping up and down dance. Some part of her wanted to meet Queen Elizabeth. She was so overjoyed by the trip that she almost forgot her news… _almost_.

"Austin, I have something really excited to tell you too… my doctor called today. You're going to be a daddy!" Ally shrieked with joy.

Austin stared at his wife, smiled, mouthed something and hit the floor. All Ally could do was stare at her husband, and gently smacked him a couple of times. After a few moments Austin got up and embraced his wife and kissed her in a kiss that rivaled the one on his proposal.

"Hey little one, I'm your daddy!" Austin cooed at Ally's stomach. More tears fell from Ally's cheeks, and this time some were shared by her husband.

* * *

**A/N- Of course I'm making some new chapters but I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Hopefully one per week! :-)**


	2. Calum

Ally was on top of the world. The last couple of months had been the best of her life.

True to his word, Austin had taken Ally to the United Kingdom, and performed at some pretty cool concerts. However, they didn't get to meet the Queen which was kind of a bummer.

Throughout those months the size of Ally's tummy had also grown considerably. It was embarrassing that she couldn't fit in to any of her old clothes. The protruding belly was so annoying that she could barely tie her shoes.

Luckily, Austin was the perfect husband and waited on her like a servant… but she didn't treat him like one of course. Ally had to admit that it was nice to get ice cream whenever she wanted, plus the maternity clothes weren't all terrible.

Ally would pat her stomach and feel the little one kick at her. After talking with Austin, the couple finally decided that they wanted to know the gender of the baby. So, off to the doctor's Ally went (with Austin driving of course) and the young couple was more than pleased to be welcoming a boy.

"I still think that his name should be Luke Skywalker Moon," an ecstatic Austin joked. Ally knew that he was kidding… or at least she hoped so.

"How about we name him Calum? Calum Ross Moon?" Ally asked and was more than surprised that her husband agreed. Ally smiled and looked down at her stomach, whispering "Hello little Calum."

Time seemed to fly by, and with some shock Ally realized that the baby was coming. Calmly she told Austin to drive her to the hospital, so naturally he freaked out and sped to the hospital the whole time saying "I'm going to be a dad!"

Ally checked herself in, and it amused her that most of the nurses thought that Austin was the one having the baby by how much noise he was making. The nurses eventually led her in to a nice room, and that's when the pain started to hit.

The pain was as if hot irons were poking her in the stomach, and it was all she could do to stop herself from screaming. She knew it would happen eventually, but it was no use making Austin even more nervous than he already was.

After hours and hours of constant pain, Calum was finally coming. Ally continued to squeeze Austin's hand as hard as she could until she heard a loud crying. Instantly she felt relieved as the doctors ran to clean up, and check on the baby.

After what seemed like a millennium the doctors finally handed Ally her baby, and he was gorgeous. Calum has wispy brown hair on his head and the chubbiest little cheeks imaginable. For a few minutes all he would do was cry until finally he calmed down.

The whole time Austin had his arm wrapped around Ally and would either play with his son's nose or kiss his wife. Greedily, Ally wished that this moment would last forever, but after half an hour or so there was a knock on the door and in came both sets of grandparents.

"We came as fast as we could honey!" Mimi Moon cried with joy as she grabbed her first grandchild in her arms. Austin jumped up and stood with his parents; his dad patting his back and hugging him like a bear.

However, at that moment all Ally had eyes for was her parents. Well, her dad and her mom via video chat. But that was enough for Ally as her dad sat by her bad and stroked her hair.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you and I can't wait to meet my grandson. The flights been booked and I'll see you in less than a week. I've got to go, love you!" Ally's mom smiled before she logged off and left Ally with her dad.

Lester Dawson sat and talked with his daughter until Mike and Mimi finally relinquished Calum to him. Like Austin, Ally's father stood there and played with the baby's nose as he started to sniffle and eventually burst in to tears.

Taking this as a hint to leave, the grandparents excused themselves and told the couple that they'd be over everyday for as long as they wanted. Ally smiled and fed her son until the couple welcomed more visitors. This time it was Trish and Dez who bore balloons and a huge basket of snacks.

Coyly, Ally told Trish that she could only hold Calum if she handed her a granola bar. Trish did that in seconds, and greedily snatched up Calum and cooed over the little baby. Dez hugged and congratulated Austin and stood by his wife as she slightly bounced with joy.

After Trish finally handed over the baby to Dez, she couldn't help herself from telling her own news, "Since we just welcomed one little tike, I think it's a great time to tell you something too… I'm pregnant!"

Ally squealed as her friend hugged her and the pair both started to cry with happiness. It looks as though Calum was going to have a friend to play with.

The couple wanted their friends to stay longer, but one of the nurses told the pair that visiting hours were over. Begrudgingly Trish and Dez left Austin and Ally, and after a long day the family was left alone.

Calum was put in his little incubator and Austin planted himself in the chair and instantly fell asleep. Ally looked on as her snored; she smiled. She then looked over at Calum's rising and falling chest; she smiled again and then fell asleep.

Austin got up early the next morning and left to get the house ready for Calum. Almost as soon as he left, Austin came back. It turned out that their parents had already baby-proofed the house and had a car seat ready for the baby. Although Austin and Ally were grateful for all the help they realized that they needed to start locking their doors.

The couple checked out of the hospital, and safely secured Calum in to his car seat. The ride home was laborious, Austin didn't want to go above thirty miles per hour regardless of the speed limit and that made many drivers angry.

Finally, the pair returned to their home and Ally took Calum out of his car seat while Austin brought in their presents and baby items. The baby started to cry again but soon quieted as he was put in his nursery's crib.

Austin and Ally held hands as they stared at their son. It was amazing to think that Calum was their child, the embodiment of their love. He was a part of them as much as they were to him. With one happy tear Ally said "Welcome home Calum. Welcome home son."

Austin squeezed her hand.


	3. Laura

Ally picked up little Calum and started to feed him some mushy baby food. The nine month old whacked the spoon from her hand and proceeded to spit bananas all over her face and hair.

She sighed and put her baby back in the high chair, as she grabbed a towel and dabbed at her messy hair. Although Calum was absolutely adorable he was such a fussy boy and only liked to drink from his bottle.

Austin came in and watched as his wife struggled with the cranky baby. Calum started to cry, and both of his parents started to sigh. The little guy didn't cry often but when he did Calum didn't stop.

But, the young parents were surprised when Austin scooped up the baby and started singing to him. Instantly Calum stopped crying and started to gurgle as if he was singing along with daddy. Ally started to sing along and after a few minutes Calum drifted off to sleep.

"Oh my gosh Ally I can't believe we didn't think of this before," Austin whispered, clearly excited as he walked out of the kitchen to put Calum in his crib. Ally laughed, in a family full of singers it was no wonder Calum loved music.

Ally sat down and refused to let herself fall asleep. Dishes were still in the sink and the laundry needed to be finished- Calum had spit up on his onesie and it definitely needed to be cleaned. A nice young lady named Sandra would come over and clean the house once a week but Austin and Ally didn't like leaving her a mess that was too big.

Pinching herself even harder Ally finally got up and started to clear off the kitchen table. She looked through all her photo albums and smiled. Of course there were IPads and electronic photo holders but nothing beat a baby book.

Once the table was finally cleared Ally was surprised that they were getting a call. But, that surprise turned to joy as soon as she realized that it was Dez on the phone. Trish was at the hospital and they were having their baby!

"AUSTIN! Put Calum in his car seat, we're going to the hospital!" Ally screamed, forgetting that her son was still sleeping.

Her husband ran out of the nursery with their son in arm. He checked over his wife, the whole time asking her if she broke anything. Ally laughed and told Austin about Trish and Dez. Austin's grin reached from ear to ear as he ran outside to buckle their son in the car.

Ally grabbed Calum's baby bag and ran out to the car. She sat in the passenger's seat and only had to wait a few seconds before Austin was speeding out of the driveway. Calum had the "what the heck is going on mom and dad?" look and all she could do was laugh.

That was until Austin started to go twenty miles per hour above the speed limit. Ally had to remind her husband that they could see the baby anytime they wanted unless they died in a car crash. That sobered Austin up a little bit.

Ally was so excited for her two friends. The couple had wanted to keep the baby's gender a mystery. Ally understood the choice and was so excited for Calum to meet his new friend.

It took only took another ten minutes until the young family was at the hospital. Austin and Ally quickly got out of the car and started to walk to the hospital as fast as they could without running. That's when Ally remembered that they had forgotten something important.

"Austin! We forgot our baby!" Ally said, clearly horrified as the couple ran back to the car and grabbed the screaming baby. Austin apologized to the little guy and that seemed to calm Calum down.

For the second time the family walked to the hospital and this time they were rewarded with a room number. Fast walking to the room, Austin, Ally, and Calum finally reached their destination and knocked on the door.

Dez opened the door and quickly hugged his two friends and kissed Calum on the head. Excitedly Ally strolled in and saw Trish holding a bundle of pink blankets. Trish was beaming at the little pink face that was staring back at her.

"Ally! I guess we've already found Calum's future girlfriend. I want you to meet Laura Alexandra!" Trish said as she handed the little bundle over to her friend. Ally almost squealed when she realized that Trish and Dez gave their daughter her middle name.

Ally smiled as she picked up the little baby. Laura had tufts of hair that were dark brown. The little girl had huge eyes and was just as adorable as Calum was. Although she didn't want to, Ally finally let Austin hold Laura as she sat on the bed with Trish.

"Oh Ally; I'm so lucky to Dez. He's been awesome through all of this and Laura already seems to be a daddy's girl," Trish laughed and yawned at the same time. Ally laughed and hugged her friend, and the same time she gave her all the advice that she could.

Calum was not too impressed with the amount of attention he was getting. The little guy sat in his seat and started to cry. Austin walked over and scooped up the baby, patting him on the back at the same time. Austin brought his son over and put him on Trish's bed right next to little Laura.

The little guy looked at Laura for a few seconds and started to cry again. Laughing, Ally picked him up and told Trish and Dez that they would have to wait a few years to see if a romance would bloom.

Realizing that it was getting late, Austin and Ally thanked their friends and slowly walked out of the hospital. Calum yawned and fell asleep in his father's arms. Luckily, he stayed asleep as Austin buckled him in the car seat.

Not wanting to risk their lives one more time, Ally offered to drive. The family were finally home, Ally unbuckled Calum and put her son back in his crib. She sat on the couch and waited for Austin to come back inside.

After a few minutes she went out to check on her husband and realized that he was out like a light. She giggled and started to playful punch him on the shoulder, "Come on you big lug. You can lean on me but I'm not sure I'll be able to carry you in."

Austin woke up and started to laugh. Ally joined in, and before they knew it, Ally was on Austin's lap with her head of his shoulder. The couple stared at stars for a moment and Ally finally reached in for a kiss; Austin obliged.

The two stayed outside for a few more minutes and enjoyed each other's company. They were about to kiss again but, at that very moment they could hear Calum start to cry again. Ally smiled, this was the life of a parent.

"You're changing him this time," Ally breathed as she gave her husband a quick kiss. He happily agreed.


	4. Two

Ally picked up Calum from the floor; he was crying again. The tike was trying all he could to walk but, nothing was really happening. She held on to his hands and stood her son up. Eventually he started to teeter but, instead of falling when she let go the little boy took his first few steps.

Calum's mother squealed as her husband burst in to the room.

"What? What's going on?" Austin asked. He was instantly answered when Calum took a few wobbly steps towards him, and then fell straight on his butt. The little one started to cry again as his dad scooped him up and gave him kisses.

"I remember when this little guy first smiled and now he's starting to walk. Pretty soon we're going to be grandparents," Austin joked. Ally didn't laugh, having one at the moment was hard enough and, this was going to make life so much harder.

She was excited though, and she was sure that Austin was going to be as well. "Honey you better hope we won't be grandparents soon, I'm still young enough to have kids."

Austin smiled and told his wife that she was joking. Of course they wouldn't be grandparents yet, Calum was still young and they were only in their early twenties. He didn't understand what Ally was trying to say the first time.

"Austin, I'm pregnant again," Ally came out and said. Austin reacted just as she thought he would; with hugs and kisses galore. He grabbed Calum and instantly asked him if he was excited to be a big brother. Calum didn't appreciate the attention and started to gurgle and cry.

Her husband instantly picked up the phone and started to call people. Within a few hours their parents, friends, and extended family were all over to congratulate them. The family was all extremely excited.

"It's not that I don't love my grandson but I'd like to have a granddaughter to dress up and play with… oh goodness, does that make me a bad grandmother?" Austin's mother asked. Ally laughed and told her there was nothing wrong with wanting a granddaughter. She was secretly rooting for a girl herself.

The impromptu party continued. Trish and Dez were ecstatic that Laura could have another friend, and Ally's parents were happy that everyone else was happy. They loved their daughter and both were really impressed with their son-in-law.

Ally felt her still flat stomach and whispered for the little baby inside of her. "We're two lucky people aren't we little one?" She imagined a nod of agreement that was obviously a figment of her imagination.

"Really honey, I don't need the royal treatment. I'm pregnant not seriously ill," Ally said as her husband basically carried her in to the doctor's office.

It was five months from her original announcement and the young couple was off to find out the gender of the baby. Calum was left with Trish, Dez, and Laura. The two didn't think he'd appreciate sitting in the hospital for a few hours.

Ally shuffled in to the doctor's office and sat in one of the plushy seats. This baby was a lot heavier than Calum was, and her feet were beginning to ache. Austin could see her discomfort and instantly started massaging her feet.

Ally was insanely horrified and quickly jerked herself away from her husband. She was pretty sure that no couple had ever done that while waiting for an ultrasound. But she was instantly cowed when the receptionist burst out laughing.

"Baby doll, I've seen husbands feed their wives full course meals and hold drinks as their wives sip them. If you're feet aren't feeling well and he doesn't mind go right ahead," the receptionist smiled. Still horrified, Ally was lucky that "Ally Moon" was called within a few moments.

The young couple got up and walked in to the extremely bright and sanitized room. Dr. Johnson used his ultrasound machine and the black and white images started to come on the screen.

The pleasant doctor looked at the screen as he moved across Ally's bulging stomach. He smiled and asked if twins were prominent in any of their families. Both Ally and Austin said that twins weren't in the family.

"Well then, I wish you two congratulations on having the first twins. It looks as if you're having a new daughter and son," Dr. Johnson said as he shook the hands of the cowed Austin and Ally.

Ally couldn't believe it; she wasn't only getting the daughter she wanted but another son. She looked at Austin who gave her a little peck on the lips as he smiled with obvious satisfaction. Adding two new children to their brood wouldn't be a problem at all.

"I hope you know that your office is going to be turned in to another nursery," Ally added. Austin snorted and hugged his wife tighter. He was obviously excited to be the father of twins.

The car ride home was accompanied with lots of talk about the future. Ally was both excited and scared at the thought of adding two more, but she knew that their family was going to help them. Plus, Trish and Dez were the best friends anyone could ask for, and also very good babysitters.

When the Moons relayed the news Dez and Trish were obviously extremely excited. Trish hugged Ally very tight and told her that two was doubly exciting. Ally laughed, it was a math pun, or as she liked to say pretty punny.

Austin and Ally scooped up Calum and brought the squirmy little guy home. When he was finally in bed, the couple stayed up much later talking. They were both excited and were ready for any challenged that could happen.

"You know Austin, now we're going to have to think up two names instead of one," Ally said conversationally. She knew that good names were going to come to them at the right time, and wasn't worried.

Her husband contemplated the question for a few moments and seriously stated, "I think they should be Hansel and Gretel."

Ally snorted, she'd rather go for Jack and Jill. "That was a good try hun, but I think that Mark and Mary would be better names."

Austin admitted that those names were pretty nice as long as it would be Mark Hansel and Mary Gretel. Ally sighed; she was never going to tell anyone their middle names… ever.


	5. Pictures

Ally held Mark and Mary to her chest and hugged the little ones gently. Mark had dark brown wisps of hair while his younger sister had light brown. Mary on the other hand was bigger than her brother. Ally thought that in a few years she could tower over Mark and Calum.

Austin was busy keeping Calum company. At first the little boy loved his baby siblings. He'd "ooh" and "ahh" as the babies moved their little fists. Eventually, their constant crying and smells started to upset Calum.

"Mommy, why do babies smell bad?" Calum would ask as he poked his little brother on the tummy. Ally would say that she needed to change their diapers and told Calum that he was always welcomed to help; he never wanted to.

Today was a pretty exciting day; the first family picture day. Austin and Ally wanted to take a family photo every year until the twins were eighteen. Well, they didn't really want to but both of their parents said they wanted a picture a year. The couple didn't really mind.

Austin and Ally had talked it over, they loved their kids but three was enough for them. Besides, they only had just enough rooms for the kids and with anymore they'd need to find a bigger house. Austin's career was starting to soar but neither of the two wanted to move from their home. It was home after all, and the place where they wanted to raise their kids.

Besides, Trish, Dez, and Laura were just a few minutes away along with Austin's parents and Ally's dad. Their kids would go to the same high school as they did, and the neighborhood was a great place to raise a family.

Ally suddenly realized that time was running out and quickly got up to change the babies' outfits. Austin did the same with Calum. She put Mark and Mary on their changing table and started to put on cute little outfits. Mark was adorned in a little blue shirt and jean shorts. Mary was dressed in a pink dress with a pink and white bow in her hair. She didn't like the bow and made a point of trying to take it out.

"Fine Mary you don't have to wear the bow but, if either of you spit up on your outfits you'll both be dressed in bunny outfits next year," Ally really couldn't think of a threat against babies. Mostly, if they spit up she hoped that her back up outfit would be just as cute.

She scooped up the babies and quickly buckled them in their car seat. Calum and Austin were already in the car, they were playing peek-a-boo. She buckled up to a chorus of laughter from her oldest child. Once she was ready Austin started the car, and carefully pulled out of their driveway and made his way down the residential street.

The car ride was a quiet one. Austin had a blue dress shirt and jean pants, he dressed Calum the same way. Ally herself had on a pink dress. The boys and the girls would be matching today. She looked out the window and almost fell asleep. Raising three young children wasn't an easy job. Before she finally closed her eyes a little white blob caught her eye.

She begged Austin to pull over, and once he had she popped out of the car and found a little white dog. She was cowering against the side of the road and covered in dust. Ally held out her hand and the dog started to lick her fingers. She didn't have tags so Ally assumed she was a stray.

"Oh Austin, can we keep her? Please? She's so little and she looks scared to death," Ally begged. Usually these were group decisions but Austin never really wanted a dog. Ally didn't see how he could refuse a dog that was this cute.

Almost as if on cue, the little dog jumped in to their car and started to kiss Austin all over his face. Between laughter, Austin finally agreed to take the dog home with them. However, the two were both well aware of the time and Austin had to rush back to the house.

Austin waited inside the car as the dog followed Ally in to the house. She quickly started a bath and pushed the little dog in to it. Within moments the mound of fluff was completely clean and a pristine white. Ally dried her off and ran in to Mary's room, grabbed the clip on bow and clipped it on to the top of the dog's head. She ecstatically wagged her tail.

Quickly Ally grabbed the dog and climbed back in to the car. Austin didn't seem particularly happy that the dog would be in the picture but Calum was ecstatic. He kept laughing and pointing at the dog while the babies couldn't care less. They didn't really do much besides eat, sleep, and poop.

Austin rushed to the photography studio and the family quickly filed in to the plush little studio after him. The photographer stated that they were five minutes late and that they would not receive anymore time for it. Also, dogs were an extra twenty dollars. Austin blindly gave the man a fifty.

The bald photographer, however rude he was, had a knack for making little kids smile. Calum, Mary, and Mark were both grinning in to the cameras and taking great pictures. Ally sat down and had Calum and the dog on her lap. Austin had the twins. Together, Austin and Ally stared into each others eyes and kissed. The photographer instantly snapped a photo.

"That is it my fine fellows, we have thee family photo," the photographer said as he motioned for the couple to look at the screen. Ally loved the photo; it was the happy couple with three little babies on their laps. Meanwhile, the dog had given kisses of her own, right on Calum's cheek. It really was the perfect photo.

Ally and Austin thanked the photographer who gave the fifty dollars back. He said he couldn't in good conscience take that much money. But, on their way out Austin flipped him a fifty dollar tip and a thank you, he said he might as well be generous.

The couple put their kids back in their car and drove off to a little meadow that they knew was only a few miles from their house. There they let their kids and new dog play together. Ally looked at the little dog that was playing with the teetering Calum.

It took a few minutes but Austin and Ally finally decided on the name Joy. Sure it wasn't your typical dog's name, but joy was something this little dog had a lot of now. Eventually the two packed up their things and returned home.

Ally thought about the day they had and was incredibly happy. Sure, one day her kids would get older but she'd always have the perfect family. She was incredibly grateful as she tucked her kids in to bed, kissed her husband good night and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

**An/ I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers. I've decided that this was a great place to end _Ally Moon_ and I hope you enjoyed the ride.** **Thanks for everything! **


End file.
